1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a verifying system and the method thereof, in particular to a verifying system and the method thereof which disposes a verifying tag on an object, such that an electronic device may perform a verifying process on the verifying tag to confirm the authenticity of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuous improvement of technology, the technique for manufacturing product crafts is also advancing. Therefore, counterfeiting techniques also become more clever, such that some illegal maker manufactures counterfeits with the counterfeit technique and sells the counterfeits in the markets. And it becomes more and more difficult for customers to identify the authenticity of the goods while they are shopping. For the reason of allowing the consumers to identify whether the goods are counterfeit or genuine, the producers continuously improve the anti-counterfeit identification mechanism but the cost of production is also increased.
In addition, after performing much research, the developers of the genuine products are compelled to share the achievements with illegal makers. Thus, some developers of the genuine products gradually give up developing new products, which affects the development of each industry in operation. Furthermore, if illegal makers use inferior materials in the manufacture of counterfeit food, it might cause instant harm to the bodies of customers. For example, in various adulterated liquor incidents, the counterfeiters produce adulterated liquor with inedible industrial alcohol, and then sell the adulterated liquor to consumers, such that the consumers drink the toxic industrial alcohol which may cause hazard of life.
Therefore, some manufacturers focus on anti-counterfeit technique, for example, the Taiwanese patent No. M423879 “An anti-counterfeit system using barcodes to identify the products” discloses printing the product serial number in the form of a text or a barcode on the package or the label. And an electronic device with network connectivity is utilized to execute an anti-counterfeit and verifying program and is connected to a program module at the verifying end through the network, so as to receive a verifying serial number and connect to a central module at a database for performing a verifying process and receiving a report.
According to the above description, there are still several drawbacks in the prior art yet. For example, the product serial number is directly disposed on the outward or the outer surface of the product in the form of the text or the barcode in prior art. This condition may cause the real consumer or the user to receive an error message because people may perform the verifying process without authority. And if the verifying process cannot be performed until using the program provided from the manufacturer or the verifying end, this requisite might cause trouble or inconvenience to the customer or the user. On the other hand, if the illegal maker counterfeits the product serial number, the verifying end still has to perform a comparison process or a verifying process one by one. This condition imposes a heavy burden on the verifying end.
Hence, in order to prevent people from performing the verifying process without authority, some manufacturers start disposing the identifying code inside the packing box of the goods or inside the goods. For example, the manufacturer may dispose the identifying code inside the cap of the wine bottle or beverage bottle, or print the identifying code inside the packing box of the goods. Although this method could prevent other people from using the electronic device to read the identifying code and perform the verifying process before buying the goods, verification requires opening or unwrapping the packaging of the goods to acquire the identifying code. The method causes great inconvenience.
As set forth above, the inventor of the present invention designs a verifying system and the method thereof to improve the deficiency of the existing manners for promoting the utilization of the industry.